Mia and Me - Episode 117
All Dressed Up is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and Paula go shopping at a vintage store, where Paula finds a dress and alters it to suit Mia's style. When Violetta reveals that the dress is one of her old castoffs, Mia is humiliated and retreats to Centopia. But Centopia is no escape, as the elf girls are all getting ready for the Blushflower Princess Ball. Mia soon finds herself competing against Yuko for the crown — and for Mo's attention. Plot Paula has brought Mia along to a thrift store to buy a new outfit for Mia. Paula explains how she and her mother like to buy clothes at places like these and bring new life to old clothes. The shopkeepers recommends a dress, and Paula suggests that she can make a few modifications to make it fit Mia better. When the two return to school, a few members of Violetta's Girl Posse spot them, and tell Violetta about it. Violetta goes to see, and is rather amused, revealing that she used to own the dress Mia is wearing. Paula tells Violetta to leave, and Mia changes back to her school uniform. Paula apologizes for what happened, and asks if Mia's okay. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, so Mia tells Paula that she needs some alone time. Mia arrives in Centopia, and finds that a group of elves are decorating Onchao with flowers. They reveal that an upcoming event is coming up, in which the girl elves participate in what is essentially a beauty contest for deciding who the "Blush Flower Princess" at the Blush Flower Ball will be, with Mo deciding the winner this year. Yuko and Mo show up, and Mia and Yuko talk among themselves for a moment. Mia tells Yuko the latest riddle, and soon discuss the contest and whether Yuko has ever been in it. After initially expressing some displeasure with it, the two soon decide to give it a try. As the group head out to look for a trumptus piece, Yuko and Mia get into a bit of an argument over which one of them Mo would most likely win. Mo wonders why the girls are acting so strangely. They soon find the Man-Eating Plant they're looking for. Mia and Yuko both try to impress Mo while trying to retrieve the trumptus piece, and Mia eventually comes up with a plan that works. Mo finally asks the girls to just tell him what's going on, and the two admit that they're considering taking part in the contest. Mo asks if they have a Rainbow Blush Flower, since they need to wear one in their hair for the contest. Realizing neither of them have one, the two fly off to look for one. Mo notices his ring is covered in plant slime, only to then be grabbed by the plant. Onchao helps Mia find a Rainbow Blush Flower. As she notices Yuko feel sad, Mia apologizes for her behaviour. Yuko admits that she used to pretend to be the Blush Flower Princess when she was younger, and Mia offers her Rainbow Blush Flower to Yuko. However, Onchao soon finds a second one, and the two girls make up and decide to go to the ball together. The two girls head to the castle, and get dressed up for the ball. When Queen Mayla reveals that Mo hasn't come back yet, and the girls head out to look for him. In the process of saving him from the plant, Yuko's dress is damaged. The group return to the castle, Mo giving the trumptus piece to his father. The contest begins, the participants starting to show off their talents. Mia tells Yuko to go join them, but Yuko says she can't with the current state of her dress. Mia offers her own dress to Yuko, and pulls her aside so they can change. Yuko joins the contest, with Mia encouraging her to do her best. As Mo goes to crown the winner, he reveals what happened earlier, and crowns Yuko as the Blush Flower Princess. Since Yuko has to accept the flowers from the other participants, Mo asks for a dance with Mia. Mia instead suggests they help her out. Mia soon has to return to her own world. Back at school, Paula asks Mia how she's doing, and reveals she brought a new dress for Mia that definitely has never been owned by Violetta. Paula reveals that she and her mother made it a while ago, and the two girls hug as Mia thanks her. Major Events * Mia and Paula pick up a dress for Mia in a second hand shop and Paula alters it. * The dress turns out to be Violetta's, and Violetta confronts Mia. * The girl elves are preparing to compete in the contest to be the Blushflower Princess. * Mia and Yuko try to impress Mo, the judge of the contest, so they can have a chance to win the contest. * Mo gets attacked by the Man-Eating Plant. * Mia and Yuko rescue him, and Mia lets Yuko wear her dress for the Blushflower Princess Ball since Yuko's was ruined by the plant. * Yuko wins the contest due to her bravery. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "To know the path that you must follow, find the plant that likes to swallow." * To enter the Blushflower Princess Ball contest, you must find a blushflower. * Yuko, despite her tomboyish personality, wished to be the Blushflower Princess since she was young. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} Reference # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1